Wasp
Janet van "Jan" Dyne (ジャネット・ヴァン・“ジャン”・ダイン, Janetto van "Jan" Dain), also known as Wasp (ワスプ, Wasupu), is a female superhero and college student who works with Hank Pym at Greyburn College in New York City. She is one of the founding members of the Avengers and the one who gave the group its name. "Look at you! You're blowing it! You can do so much more with your powers. You could blend giant drinks, or cool people off in hot weather. Instead, you're just going to the Big House." :—Wasp. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Colleen O'Shaughnessey (English), Ushida Hiroko (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance Wasp has blue eyes and short auburn hair. She has a rather shapely figure, like most of the women in the show. Sometimes, she wears her super-hero uniform underneath her civillian clothing. As Jan Dyne In her civilian clothing, she wears a yellow shirt over a black undershirt. She also wears blue pants with white shoes. She also wears sliver bracelets, a necklace, and earrings. In the episode "The Casket of Ancient Winters", she wears a yellow bikini while relaxing by the pool. As Wasp She wears a strapless black and yellow dress over black leggings and has yellow gloves and boots. She also wears Yellow Headphones that look like the antenna on a real wasp over her ears. *Hair Color: Auburn *Eye Color: Blue *Height: 5'6" *Weight: 120 lbs. Attributes Gallery File:Janet_Van_Dyne_1-AEMH.png|Janet van "Jan" Dyne. Background Personality Wasp is enthusiastic about being an Avenger, and crime fighting in general. She appears shallow and self-absorbed at times, but beneath it all she is a compassionate person who is willing to reach out to others in need, and genuinely cares about others. An opinionated individual, Wasp is not afraid to share what is on her mind and firmly stands up for what she believes. She likes to have fun and hates being bored. She is laid back and light hearted, and finds seriousness stifling. She is also likes to talk smack to her enemies. Despite being an adult, she has shown some very childish behavior, such as when she mimicked Hulk and Beast King's faces and stuck her tongue out then turned away. Relationships Friends/Allies *Avengers **Captain America **Iron Man **Thor **Hulk **Beast King **Hawkeye **Ant-Man **Yellowjacket **Black Panther **Ms. Marvel **Vision *Mockingbird *Black Widow Family Neutral Rivals Enemies *Masters of Evil *HYDRA *A.I.M. Powers, Weapons and Abilities Janet van Dyne was given her powers by Henry "Hank" Pym using Pym Particles. Aside from her superhuman powers, Janet is also a talented young woman. She is essentially Henry Pym's business partner, and books all of the events and jobs that he attends and is hired to do. She is also an apparently talented fashion designer. Though it may not be a skill, Janet is also a power shopper, using her wealth to buy the clothes she wants. Powers *'Size Alteration': Janet's primary power is the ability to reduce or grow her size and mass, between small and enormous heights, similar to Giant-Man. Unlike Ant-Man, this reduction is not achieved via technology and appears to be generated from Janet's body. While regardless of what size she's in, Janet has been shown to retain her human sized strength, as she was able to lift a SHIELD Agent while flying at a reduced size, and was capable of punching Ultron and causing some harm at an enormous size. *'Flight': Janet also possesses the ability to grow a pair of yellow insectoid wings that allow her to fly. Her top speed is unknown, but she was able to keep up with an AIM hovervehicle alongside Thor. Wasp often uses her size changing and flight capabilities to dodge enemy attacks, or to fly around them while utilizing her "Stings" at a rapid pace. *'Bio-Electrical "Wasp" Stings': Due to alterations by Ant-Man, Janet is able to harness her own body's bio energy and project it as bright yellow blasts from her hands. These blasts, dubbed her "Stingers", are powerful enough to cause pain to superhuman beings as durable as Skurge the Executioner and are able to blast through most heavy metals as well. They have also shown to be more powerful while she is at full size, and have knocked both Whirlwind and Crimson Dynamo unconscious while at point blank range. Abilities Strength level Weakness The over prolonged use of her size changing powers seems to exhaust Janet, as she rapidly shifted back to her normal size after using it, as well as being shown that she is vulnerable to being crushed at a small size is one of her greatest weaknesses. She has also been rendered unconscious by other attacks due to her size (such as Zemo's gun). Equipment In space missions the Wasp would utilize the Avengers Space Armor; designed by Iron Man. The tech would allow her to fight in space, as well as enhancing her bioelectric bolts and allowing her to have wings and fly while full sized. Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis See also External links *Wasp Wikipedia *Wasp Marvel Database Notes & Trivia *Her costume is different than other costumes she has worn before. This is most likely because of her constantly changing costumes in the comics over the years. (Though, this makes it odd that she was one of the few Avengers to keep the same costume throughout the series) **Plus, she is the only character who wears a costume exclusive to the cartoon (unless Luke Cage's outfit counts for a costume), while the other characters' costumes come straight from the mainstream comics. *True to the comics, Wasp is the first female Avenger and the one who named the team. * Wasp serves as the comic relief for the most part of the series. *Unlike her "death" in the Secret Invasion comics, Wasp survives her encounter with the Skrulls. *In "Gamma World", when Wasp gets turned into a mutant wasp, she is called "Gamma Wasp". * Wasp tends to threaten to beat up her enemies when she fights them. *She also seems be able to change clothes rapidly. Category:Humans Category:Mutations Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Avengers Category:Size Changers Category:Flight/Levitation Category:Energy Projections Category:Natural Energy Blasts Category:Marvel Universe Characters